1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a discharged toner method and a discharged toner apparatus which executes collecting discharged toner in copy machines, printers and the like.
2. Description of Related Art
In a copy machine, a printer and the like, printing is conducted, in general, using toner stored in a toner cartridge. Toner discharged during printing is stored in a discharged toner box.
The discharged toner box is connected via a connecting portion to a discharged toner nozzle provided at the body of the copy machine.
When the discharged toner box is filled to the top with discharged toner, the discharged toner box is detached from the toner nozzle by releasing the connecting portion therefrom, and then the discharged toner box is handled outside the machine.
However, in the above-mentioned conventional copy machines, printer and the like, it is problematic that the discharged toner is scattered to contaminate the machine. Specifically, when the discharged toner box is replaced, the discharged toner is liable to be spilt from the discharged toner box due to vibration generated during replacement of the toner box, thereby contaminating the interior of the machine.
The present invention is accomplished in view of the above-mentioned problem, and its object is to provide a method and apparatus for preventing contamination caused by spilt toner generated during replacement of the discharged toner box.
A first aspect of the present invention provides a discharged toner collecting method, wherein, in a case where a discharged toner box containing discharged toner stored therein is replaced so as to collect the discharged toner, when a discharged toner nozzle, which is connected to a connecting portion provided at the discharged toner box and adapted to inject discharged toner into the interior of the discharged toner box, is released from the connecting portion, the discharged toner nozzle, or both of the discharged toner nozzle and the connecting portion, are washed by means of washing fluid.
Owing to this configuration, the discharged toner nozzle is washed by the washing fluid whereby the discharged toner adhered on the inner surface of the discharged toner nozzle is removed. Accordingly, when the discharged toner box is detached from the connecting portion, the discharged toner is prevented from being spilt or scattered. Consequently, contamination of the interior of the machine is prevented.
In this configuration, it is preferred that inner surfaces of the discharged toner nozzle and the connecting portion are cylindrically-shaped, and the washing fluid is caused to flow in a swirly manner along the cylindrically-shaped inner surfaces so as to wash the inner surfaces.
Owing to this configuration, the discharged toner adhered on the cylindrically-shaped inner surface can be washed efficiently by causing the washing fluid to flow in a swirly manner along the inner surface thereof.
Further, it is preferred that the washing fluid is a liquid, a gas or a grain-like material capable of removing discharged toner adhered on the inner surface of the discharged toner nozzle or the connecting portion.
Owing to this configuration, in the case where the washing fluid is water, water containing a detergent and the like, the washing fluid flows along the inner surface of the discharged toner nozzle so as to wash away the adhered discharged toner.
In the case where the washing fluid is a gas such as air, the gas is blown along the inner surface of the discharged toner nozzle and concurrently air is sucked from the discharged toner box. Thereby, the discharged toner adhered on the inner surface of the discharged toner nozzle is blown away to be removed, and sucked into the discharged toner box.
In the case where the washing fluid is a grain-like material such as granule, the grain-like material is caused to flow along the inner surface of the discharged toner nozzle. Thereby, the discharged toner adhered on the inner surface of the discharged toner nozzle falls downward together with the grain-like material into the discharged toner box.
A second aspect of the present invention provides a discharged toner collecting apparatus including at least a discharged toner box for storing discharged toner, a discharged toner nozzle for injecting discharged toner into the discharged toner box, and a connecting portion which is provided in the discharged toner box and to which the discharged nozzle is connected, wherein there is provided, at a position where the discharged toner nozzle and the connecting portion are connected, a washing fluid feeding mechanism for feeding washing fluid to wash an inner surface of the discharged nozzle, or both of inner surfaces of the discharged toner nozzle and the connecting portion.
Owing to this configuration, the washing fluid feeding mechanism feeds washing fluid to the discharged toner nozzle or to the connected position where the discharged toner nozzle and the connecting unit are connected, whereby the inner surface of the discharged toner nozzle, or both of inner surfaces of the discharged toner nozzle and the connecting portion, are washed away by the washing fluid, thereby removing the discharged toner. Thereby, when the discharged toner nozzle is released from the connecting portion, the discharged toner is prevented from being spilt or scattered to the outside. Consequently, the problem that, when the discharged toner box is replaced, the toner is spilt to contaminate the surroundings can be prevented.
Here, it is preferred that the washing fluid feeding mechanism comprises a washing fluid tank for storing washing fluid, a washing fluid nozzle for ejecting the washing fluid stored in the washing fluid tank to inner surfaces of the discharged toner nozzle, or both of inner surfaces of the discharged toner nozzle and the connecting portion, and a washing fluid feeding unit for feeding washing fluid stored in the washing fluid tank to the washing fluid nozzle.
Owing to this configuration, the washing fluid stored in the washing fluid tank is fed to the washing fluid nozzle by the washing fluid feeding mechanism and then ejected to the discharged toner nozzle or to both of the discharged toner nozzle and the connecting portion. Thereby, the discharged toner adhered on the inner surface of the discharged toner nozzle is removed. In this configuration, the washing fluid is caused to flow like a shower or in a swirly manner along the entire inner surface of the discharged toner nozzle so as to wash the entire inner surface of the discharged toner nozzle.
Here, it is preferred that the washing fluid nozzle is constituted by a circular pipe portion which is provided at an upper portion of the discharged nozzle and surrounds the discharged toner nozzle, and flow control vanes which constitute an inside wall provided inside the circular pipe portion and guides washing fluid flowing inside the circular pipe portion to the discharged toner nozzle.
Owing to this configuration, the washing fluid, which has flowed into the circular pipe portion, is filled inside the circular pipe portion, and then flows into the discharged toner nozzle while being guided by the flow control vanes. The washing fluid, which has flowed into the discharged toner nozzle, falls in a swirly manner, or falls vertically along the inner surface of the discharged toner nozzle, according to the shape of the flow control vanes.
Further, it is preferred that the discharged toner nozzle is formed in the shape of a cylindrical pipe; and the washing fluid nozzle is constituted by a circular pipe portion which is provided at an upper portion of the discharged toner nozzle and surrounds the discharged toner nozzle, and one or more flow control vanes which constitute an inside wall provided inside the circular pipe portion and guide the washing fluid flowing inside the circular pipe portion to the discharged toner nozzle so as to cause the washing fluid to flow in a swirly manner.
Owing to this configuration, the washing fluid circulates inside the circular pipe portion. The flow control vanes guide the washing fluid flowing in a circulating manner inside the circular pipe to the interior of the discharged toner nozzle so as to cause the washing fluid to flow in a swirly manner. This washing fluid flowing in a swirly manner washes away the discharged toner adhered on the inner surfaces to the discharged toner box while flowing along the inner surfaces of the discharged toner nozzle and the connecting portion.
As detailed above, according to the discharged toner collecting method and discharged toner collecting apparatus of the present invention, the discharged toner is prevented from being spilt or scattered when the discharged toner box is taken out, whereby contamination of the interior of the machine can be prevented.